The French Family
by OnyxSilfurBlad
Summary: Les régions françaises vont apprendre une nouvelle : la fusion de certains d'entre eux. Une nouvelle pas facile à annoncer. Surtout quand on se retrouve face à 22 régions qui n'en font qu'à leur tête. Présence de toutes les régions métropolitaines.
**Bonjour/Bonsoir !**

J'avais envie de faire ce genre de one-shot depuis longtemps. C'est fait ! J'ai essayé de personnifié toutes les régions... désolée si le caractère de votre région ne vous plaît pas. :c Et puis pour les petits "combats" entre régions... Je ne suis pas vraiment au courant de tout ça donc si j'ai fais quelques impairs, je m'en excuse ! Je sais juste que la bretons et les normands ne s'aiment pas trop x')... D'ailleurs vous aurez peut-être remarqué que j'ai mis la Normandie un petit peu plus en avant. ((je suis normande :3))

 **Disclaimer** : L'oeuvre de base est le manga Hetalia de Hidekaz Himaruya, la personnification des régions, quant à elle, m'appartient !

 **Rating** : K

 **Personnages** : Ile de France, Bretagne, Haute-Normandie, Basse-Normandie, Picardie, Nord-Pas-de-Calais, Alsace, Lorraine, Champagne-Ardennes, Limousin, Bourgogne, Franche-Comté, PACA, Corse, Languedoc-Roussillon, Midi-Pyrénées, Aquitaine, Pays de Loire, Poitou-Charentes, Rhône-Alpes, Auvergne et Centre.

* * *

Comme tous les trois mois, les pays de l'ONU se réunissaient et parlaient de la situation dans le monde. France était donc parti le matin même, laissant ses régions entre elles. Les régions aimaient beaucoup faire de petites réunions elles aussi, comme leur père.

Ainsi les 22 régions s'étaient retrouvées chez Ile de France, qui les avaient gentiment invité chez lui.

D'ailleurs, il sentait que la réunion n'aboutirait à rien. Les jumelles Haute et Basse Normandie et Bretagne n'arrêtaient pas de se crier dessus et Pays de Loire était à deux doigts d'en venir aux mains avec Poitou-Charentes. Alsace et Lorraine se lançaient des regards noirs et se faisaient des gestes obscènes tandis que Nord-Pas-de-Calais taquinait Picardie. Provence-Alpes-Côte-d'Azur (surnommée Paca) abrutissait ses voisins, Languedoc-Roussillon et Corse, en se vantant de sa célébrité internationale, alors que les deux autres se regardaient désespérés. Heureusement, il y avait les plus calmes. Bourgogne et Franche-Comté tapaient le carton sans bruit, Limousin, Centre et Champagne-Ardennes étaient dans un coin, se faisant discret, comme à leur habitude, Auvergne, Rhône-Alpes, Midi-Pyrénées et Aquitaine, eux, discutaient joyeusement sans trop faire de tapage.

« Bon ! » s'exclama Ile de France, aplatissant ses mains violemment sur la table.

Les régions sursautèrent et se calmèrent aussitôt, Ile de France était peut-être petit géographiquement parlant, mais il était le plus puissant d'entre eux. Il passa son regard sur chaque région, gravement.

« France a pris une décision. Une décision qui risquent de ne pas plaire à certains... France veut nous fusionner. »

« Quoi ?! » s'exclamèrent toutes les régions, abasourdies.

« De 22, nous passerons à 13. »

« Mais ! Qui va être fusionné avec qui ? » demanda Bretagne, arborant une mine effrayée.

Ile de France ne répondit pas. Il savait que la décision de France n'était pas la meilleure, mais elle n'était pas inutile. Néanmoins, les choix de fusionnement étaient pour le moins étrange... Il voulait éviter la casse et décida d'annoncer d'abord les régions qui ne seraient fusionnées avec aucune autre.

« Tout d'abord, Centre, Bretagne, Corse, Paca et moi-même ne seront fusionnés avec personne. » annonça le brun en déglutissant.

Les quatre régions soupirèrent, Corse était certain de n'être fusionné avec personne mais il avait eu un doute. Parfois, France avait des idées bizarres... il aurait pu le fusionner avec Paca et ça il ne l'aurait jamais accepté. Centre était content, bien qu'un peu indifférent, néanmoins il était heureux d'avoir gardé son ''indépendance''. Paca, elle, était soulagée, hors-de-question qu'elle fusionne avec d'autres ! Elle était belle, célèbre et suffisante à elle toute seule. Bretagne, quant à lui, poussa un énorme soupir de soulagement, il avait imaginé toute sortes de scénario où les jumelles Normandes auraient fusionnées avec lui, où elles auraient massacré sa région, l'aurait volé et aurait banni le breton pour les obliger à parler leur patois normand incompréhensible.

« Ensuite, je sais que cette fusion va faire plaisir à certains... Basse et Haute Normandie, vous allez fusionner. »

Les jumelles poussèrent un cri de joie et se sautèrent dans les bras. Elles allaient enfin ne faire qu'un ! Pensèrent t-elles. Les normandes avaient eu peur de cette histoire de fusion, France aurait pu les mettre avec Ile de France... ç'aurait été la catastrophe. Déjà que cet idiot s'étendait de plus en plus vers elles, s'ils devaient fusionnés, il y aurait eu des révoltes. Sans aucun doute. Mais il y aurait eu une guerre civile si elles avaient fusionné avec Bretagne. Ils ne pouvaient pas se voir en peinture. Bretagne accusant les Normandes de voleuses.

« Pareil, Bourgogne et Franche-Comté, vous allez fusionner. »

Ils se sourirent et se tapèrent dans la main. Bourgogne avait toujours eu un faible pour Franche-Comté, ça n'avait échappé à personne.

« Auvergne et Rhône-Alpes, vous allez aussi fusionner. »

Les deux régions hochèrent la tête et les épaules. Elles étaient contentes, ç'a aurait pu finir mal. Elles s'appréciaient plutôt bien, en plus de ça.

Ile de France décida de s'attaquer aux cas un peu plus sensibles. Bordel... Il détestait être le porte-parole de France.

« Poitou-Charentes, Aquitaine et Limousin vous allez fusionner. »

« Tch... Limousin ça va encore mais ce débile de Poitou-Charentes... » dit Aquitaine, sur les nerfs.

« Haha, alors c'est moi l'idiot ? Pourquoi on devrait fusionner en plus ? Pourquoi tu vas pas fusionner avec ta copine Midi-Pyrénées, d'abord ! » rétorqua Poitou-Charentes, vexé.

« Je me demande aussi, tiens ! Parce que j'me vois pas te supporter. »

« Taisez-vous ! » intervint Ile de France. « Faites comme votre nouveau camarade Limousin, et fermez vos gueules. »

Aquitaine et Poitou-Charentes se tournèrent d'un seul bloc vers Limousin qui avait les jambes croisées et qui rougissait en regardant ses frères se chamailler.

« Désolé. » Murmura à contre-cœur Aquitaine tandis que Poitou-Charentes détournait le regard.

Midi-Pyrénées cala sa main dans le dos d'Aquitaine pour le réconforter. Ce n'était pas si grave après tout, Poitou-Charentes n'était pas si idiot que ça.

« Languedoc-Roussillon et Midi-Pyrénées, vous allez ensemble. » continua Ile de France.

Ils se regardèrent et rougirent, ce qui ne plus pas du tout à Aquitaine qui se dégagea violemment des bras de son amie.

« Aqui- » commença Midi-Pyrénées.

« Non. C'est bon. Va le voir et laisse moi tranquille. » dit-il avec une moue rageuse.

Midi-Pyrénées souffla et abandonna. Elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas résonner son ami lorsqu'il était dans cet état là. Elle se décala et s'approcha de Languedoc-Roussillon qui lui fit un sourire.

« Tu iras le voir plus tard. » lui conseilla t-il. « On ne peut pas te détester, de toute façon. »

Midi-Pyrénées rougit et détourna le regard, rencontrant les prunelles pleines de jalousie d'Aquitaine, qui la fixait.

« Hum. Ensuite, Nord-Pas-de-Calais et... Picardie, vous- »

« Non ! » s'exclama Picardie. « Je ne vais pas fusionner avec ce pervers ! »

« Picaa' » susurra Nord-Pas-de-Calais en s'approchant de lui. « Depuis le temps que je te demande de fusionner avec moi ! »

Picardie s'éloigna vivement, faisant tomber sa chaise.

« Ne m'approche pas ! » Il se tourna ensuite vers Ile de France qui était à la limite de pleurer de désespoir. « Y a pas moyen de changer ?! »

« Noon. C'est pas moi qui décide de toute façon. Retourne t'asseoir... S'il te plaît. »

Picardie soupira et jeta un regard anxieux à Nord-Pas-de-Calais qui souriait narquoisement. Il redressa sa chaise puis s'assit dessus en croisant les bras et fermant les yeux. Évidemment, France l'avait mis avec ce gros pervers. Il était pratiquement sur que Nord-pas-de-Calais était au courant de ce fusionnement et avait fait la demande à France !

Ile de France se racla la gorge et se tourna vers Alsace, Lorraine et Champagne-Ardennes, les régions restantes. Alsace et Lorraine déglutirent et se levèrent d'un même mouvement, pointant toutes les deux Ile de France du doigt.

« Hors de question que je fusionne avec elle ! Elle pue, elle est moche et elle est débile ! » s'exclamèrent les deux en même temps.

« Oh toi ! Ferme là ! Retourne manger ton baeckeoffe ! » s'écria Lorraine en se tournant vers sa rivale.

« T'as quoi contre mon baeckeoffe ? C'est très bon le baeckeoffe ! Et puis moi j'ai pas le nom d'une quiche ! »

« Anh ! Moi je pue pas comme la choucroute ! »

« Mais tu bouffe de la soupe de pissenlits aux lardons ! Haha !

« On en parle de ta soupe de boudin ?! »

Les 20 autres régions regardaient leurs sœurs s'envoyer des piques l'une après l'autre, parlant toujours de leurs spécialités culinaires. Elles sont françaises, que voulez-vous ?

« Hum... Al-Alsace ? Lorraine ? » bégaya Champagne-Ardennes, intimidée par l'aura de ses sœurs.

Les deux filles arrêtèrent de crier et se tournèrent vers Champagne-Ardennes qui était rouge de timidité.

« Je suis heureuse d'être avec vous, moi. » dit-elle en regardant ses pieds.

Alsace et Lorraine se regardèrent et rougirent en détournant le regard. Elles s'approchèrent de Champagne-Ardennes et mirent chacune leur mains sur une de ses épaules.

« Nous aussi. » dirent les deux rivales en cœur d'un ton chaleureux mais non sans se fusiller du regard.

Ile de France sourit et regarda les autres régions. Nord-pas-de-Calais frottait sa joue contre le dos de Picardie qui essayait de s'échapper, les larmes aux yeux. Limousin et Centre parlaient entre eux à voix basse en regardant Poitou-Charentes et Pays de Loire se moquer l'un de l'autre. Midi-Pyrénées s'était approchée de Aquitaine qui la boudait toujours tandis que Languedoc-Roussillon les regardait de loin en souriant. Paca s'accouda sur l'épaule de ce dernier avec un rictus moqueur.

« Arrête de sourire et va la voir. Tu vas te la faire piquer sinon. »

Corse la frappa en levant les yeux au ciel. Paca couina et lança un regard noir à l'île. Bourgogne, Franche-Comté, Auvergne et Rhône-Alpes discutaient joyeusement de leur fusions et semblaient plus liés que jamais. De l'autre côté de la pièce, Basse-Normandie s'amusait à torturer Bretagne en lui pinçant les joues et ce dernier se laissait étrangement faire. Haute-Normandie s'approcha d'Ile de France et sourit en voyant où il portait son regard.

« C'est rare de te voir décollée de ta sœur, surtout lorsqu'il s'agit de torturer ce pauvre Bretagne. » dit le brun en se tournant vers la blonde.

« Je sais. » dit simplement Haute-Normandie en souriant. « Je voulais te dire un truc... »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda Ile de France, interloqué.

Haute-Normandie planta ses yeux bleus dans les verts de son ami et pointa son doigt sur son torse.

« Fais en sorte que ta banlieue parisienne ne s'étende pas plus, d'accord ? Parce qu'avec tes conneries, Rouen va bientôt en faire partie. Et je suis sûre que dans plusieurs années toi et moi on va fusionner. Et ça, j'accepte pas. »

« Oh, ma pauvre. Désolé si je suis trop puissant pour toi ma petite Haute-Normandie. »

« Fais gaffe. »

« Sinon quoi ? »

« Je demande mon indépendance à France. »

Ile de France éclata de rire.

« Tu pourrais pas survivre toute seule, qu'est-ce que tu me racontes ? »

« Je demanderais de l'aide à Angleterre. Après tout, l'un de leur roi était duc de Normandie, non ? »

Ile de France ouvrit la bouche mais Haute-Normandie continua dans sa lancée.

« Et puis, la Normandie c'est un pays de vikings ! Les nordiques nous viendront bien en aide. Et puis, la plupart des canadiens sont des colons normands ! Canada aussi nous viendra en aide. »

Ile de France secoua la tête, atterré. Elle était partie en plein délire.

* * *

Reviews ?

Si ce genre d'écrits mettant en scène les régions plaît, je pourrais en écrire d'autres. J'ai plusieurs idées. ((Un peu débile mais bon c'x))

 **EDIT** : Après avoir relu mon texte, je me suis rendue compte que j'avais décrit Nord-Pas-de-Calais comme un pervers, mais quand je l'ai fait je n'ai pas pensé une seule secondes aux blagues sur la consanguinité etc que les gens font sur les nordistes. Je voulais en faire un et c'est tombé sur lui, désolée ! M'enfin bon, Hetalia est un manga satirique, donc c'est normal si certaines régions sont un peu (beaucoup) cliché. (Hein, dans mon esprit Ile de France est un gros hipster, Alsace bouffe de la choucroute toute la journée, Paca ressemble à Paris Hilton et Limousin est pratiquement invisible... ((PAS TAPER)) )


End file.
